


Serendipity

by Scriptor_Bellum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I might add archive warnings?? might, I'm not sure yet lmao, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, it's just gonna depend on where the story goes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor_Bellum/pseuds/Scriptor_Bellum
Summary: Your dead-end job was actually enough for you, surprisingly. Enthusiasm for your work aside, it was still supposed to be just that: dead-end. It wasn’t supposed to be a stepping stone to something you’d only dreamed of. But hey, the heart wants what the heart wants. And who are you to deny the heart… especially when that heart is attached to such a pretty face?Mettaton/Reader (female reader)





	1. On the Contrary

**Author's Note:**

> This might actually be my first time writing a multi-chapter reader insert where everything's all connected. XD
> 
> That said, uh. I really have no idea _exactly_ where this is gonna go! I've got a vague outline of the first few chapters and some bits and pieces of scenes in my head... I'll definitely think about it more and do my best to come up with something that resembles a plot. :P
> 
> Mettaton will show up next chapter, if I'm planning right. Enjoy the slow burn-y-ness! <3
> 
> (I did write the part of the song that shows up here! Sorry if it's not good, I've never been great with writing songs. XO)

For working in one of the most popular restaurants inside an equally popular resort, the morning sure was ticking by pretty slowly today.

“BP, I’m _boooored._ ” You flick a strawberry at your coworker and grin at the way he flinches, then glares at you. Honestly, can he really blame you? It doesn’t look like he’s having a much better time of things. The two of you handled a spectacular breakfast rush, but now it seems like most of the resort’s guests are either out sightseeing or relaxing in their rooms. Or, well, something. Whenever you don’t have any customers, you start getting antsy.

Your colleague, affectionately nicknamed Burgerpants, is currently swiping through his phone. He doesn’t seem to be too terribly focused on any one thing. “Sounds like a personal problem, little buddy,” he huffs, leaning against the counter. He’s not the most gregarious of monsters at the best of times, although you can count yourself lucky that he doesn’t really dislike you. “Go prep some stuff.”

The first reply you give him is a needlessly dramatic eye-roll before letting your head loll back against the wall with a dull thud. “For who? I can’t prep anything in advance. If I prepped any Starfaits, they’d melt… _or_ become icicles if I tried to put them in the freezer. Can’t prep any Glamburgers or they’ll get cold. The other sandwiches and fries would get cold, too. Bleh.” You sneak up behind him, not giving him a chance to pull away as you rest your chin on his shoulder so you can peek at his phone. “What are you doing, anyway?”

“Hey–!” There’s nothing weird on the screen, just the Undernet. Burgerpants tries to pull away regardless, giving you a groan. It’s kind of hilarious how easily you can get him all worked up by barely doing anything. “Cut it out, (Y/N)! What are you even doing?? You’re gonna make me drop my phone!”

“No, I’m not! I just wanna see what you’re doing!” With that, your hand grabs his phone, holding it up to your face. Looks like you were right at first glance; it’s just the Undernet website. The status he’s just posted is short and sweet: _Hell isn’t red and fiery. It’s pink and glittery._ That gets a snort out of you, your shoulders shaking and your head thrown back as you laugh. “Oh, my God, BP! Is that really what you think of this place?” Although you agree with him that anything MTT Brand is pink and glittery, ‘hell’ isn’t the word you’d use to describe the Burger Emporium.

“C’mon! Gimme my phone back! This isn’t funny!”

“You should see it from where I’m standing!”

All of a sudden, a new voice – much lower and shakier than either of yours – enters the conversation. “Oh… you two look busy… I guess I’ll come back later…”

Your gaze quickly snaps over to the counter, where you see a sad-looking ghost monster floating a foot or so off the ground. Their eyes are on you, although they dart down as soon as you meet them. “Oh! Oh, my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear you!!” Burgerpants’ phone is shoved back at him so that you can hurry to the counter and serve the ghost. Fingers fly over the register to start the order as you try to straighten up, feeling absolutely guilty that you were so wrapped up in antagonizing your friend that you almost ignored a customer. “I’m – oh, God. I apologize about that. Ahem, um… welcome to MTT Brand Burger Emporium, where we’re always happy to sparkle up your day! How can I help you?”

“Ohh… I’m sorry… for interrupting you…” The way their eyes are quivering makes it look like they’re about to burst into tears. Are they really so upset over the fact that they think they’re bothering you that they’re going to cry? Surely they know that this is your _job!_ Oh, dear, the poor ghost. “I didn’t mean to…”

Boy, could you slap yourself right now. Instead of being rude to you like most customers when you’re slow, they’re blaming themselves. “N-No, no, you didn’t interrupt anything! Really! In fact, we really should have been paying attention instead of goofing off! I’m so, so sorry that we made you wait, but it’s definitely not your fault, okay?” Your hand cautiously reaches out, hesitates, and then goes the extra mile to give the ghost a pat on the… side? It would be their shoulder if they were human. “Come on, now, hon, what can I get you?”

Even though they look less downcast after your little speech, they still point their eyes firmly at the ground. At least they don’t look like they’re going to start up a fountain of waterworks anymore. That’s gotta be a victory, right? The bottom of their form swirls a little as they seem to think, then their eyes shift up just the tiniest bit. “Could I… get a Starfait? … Please?”

“Of course! Coming right up!” You give them a bright smile before turning around to start preparing the shake. “It’ll just be a minute, okay? The good thing about making it right now is that it’ll be super fresh for you! Just hang tight!”

You think you hear a quiet sound of acknowledgment from them. It’s hard to tell, though, because almost immediately after you start making the Starfait, a new song begins to play on the overhead radio. It’s one of your favorite Mettaton songs, and you can’t help but tap your foot and hum. As you begin to mix up the order, the humming turns into singing.

“ _Another day, another stage–_  
_Another role, another turn of the page_  
_Another smile, don’t you dare frown…_  
_Can’t let them ever, ever see you down!_

_When it ends, everything’s done  
Take a moment and remember what you’ve become…_

_I’m breaking free and I can feel it!_  
_Coming into my own, you’re gonna hear it!_  
_Are you ready?_  
_ARE YOU READY?_

_Hooked on the fame, I’ll never stop it!_  
_Yeah, go ahead and try to top it!_  
_Hold it steady–_  
_I know you’re ready!_

_This is finally my time…  
to shine!”_  


By the time the second verse of the song starts, your voice has trailed off since you’re done making the Starfait. Singing while you work is just a way to keep concentrated on your work. It helps get things done a little faster in your mind… and honestly, you can’t help singing to Mettaton’s songs. The lyrics aren’t always deep or meaningful, but damn if every single song of his isn’t catchy. It’s hard not to sing along when one of his songs comes on the radio! (Of course, working in his restaurant, that’s pretty much all the radio plays…)

You top off the shake with a small spritz of whipped cream, then turn back and set it on the counter for your customer. “Here you go! Sorry again about that wait – I hope you enjoy!”

The ghost is looking at you with wide eyes now, shining and trembling in a different way than before. It doesn’t look like they’re going to _cry…_ if you had to guess, you’d say that they look kind of starstruck. They’re not fixed on their Starfait, though. They’re focused on you as if you’ve just done something amazing. “Oh… wow… your voice is so… beautiful…” A few blinks, and they’re still staring at you. Actually, it’s kind of flattering. You don’t always sing in front of people; most of the customers are just annoyed by your pep and noise, although you balance out Burgerpants’ typical sour attitude and cynicism nicely.

“Aw, thank you!” A little heat rises in your cheeks, mainly because you can’t remember when the last time was that someone complimented your voice. There’s a small part of you that also is more than a bit flustered by the attention. You’re certainly not used to being the center of attention. “That’s so sweet! I love that song. It’s a good thing I love all Mettaton’s music, honestly, because otherwise… I’d probably go nuts listening to the same things every day, haha! Can I get you anything else?”

Their eyes move down to their shake, then they slowly shake their head. It looks like they’re not over hearing your voice. It’s kind of cute how in awe they seem – not to mention there’s your ego boost for the day. “Oh… no… how much do I owe you…?”

“Nah, don’t worry! ‘S on the house.” After all, they’re such a sweetheart, and you _did_ make them wait while you were screwing around with Burgerpants. It’s only right that it comes out of your money for being so inconsiderate.

If they had eyebrows, they would have been arching in surprise right now. “Oh… are… are you sure? I don’t want to… get you in trouble or anything…”

“You won’t! I’ll pay for it.” The transaction is finished in a few seconds as you pop open the register, deposit a few gold coins inside, and shove the receipt into your pocket. “Hah, even gives me the employee discount. It’s the least I can do after you were so nice about the wait and all! It’s been a while since anyone’s treated me as an actual person instead of a person-shaped machine. So, really, thank you! My treat, okay?”

“Oh… you’re so nice…” Even though you hoped to see a smile from the poor ghost, the fact that they compliment you again is more than enough. “How can I ever make it up to you…?”

You smile enough for the both of you, pushing the glass toward them. “Have a fabu-ful day, that’s how! Feel free to come back whenever you want!”

If they could just kind of fade away, you’re pretty sure they would. In fact, it almost looks as if their cheeks are glowing… blue? It’s awfully faint, so you’re not even sure about that. “Oh… thank you… you… um… you have a good day, too…” With that, they’ve turned and floated off toward one of the tables to enjoy their food. (At least, you certainly hope they enjoy it.)

A nudge breaks your concentration of staring after them – just wanting to make sure they get situated alright. By the time that Burgerpants elbows you in the ribs, the ghost is ‘sitting’ at one of the tables with a pair of headphones on. It kind of puzzles you, but where monsters are concerned, you’ve learned to just kind of roll with it and accept _because magic_ as an explanation. “You’re too nice sometimes,” your coworker chuckles. Of course he thinks that; he’d probably never pay for someone else’s anything even if his life depended on it.

“Oh, come on, it was a great feeling,” you shoot back at him. Your own elbow makes its way into his stomach, which elicits an irritated yowl from him. “Would you look at that sweet little ghost? That probably made their day! They’re such a sweetheart. I mean, holy shit, most customers yell at us for not coming when they snap their fingers. Can you believe how nice they were about everything? God. I wish I could’ve given them something else… people like that are so rare.”

A mirthless laugh leaves your friend’s lips, and he pushes himself off of the counter. “Too nice for your own good, buddy, I’m tellin’ ya. I’m taking a smoke break now. Hold down the fort.”

“You got it!” As he exits toward the back of the building, your eye catches the station you’d gotten dirty while you were making the Starfait. Oop. That needs cleaned up before you can make anything else. You look back to make sure there aren’t any customers getting ready to order, then hurry to grab the necessary things to tidy up that station.

Midway through your cleaning, another song comes on the radio. To your surprise, this is a new one of Mettaton’s that you’ve never heard before. A wide smile immediately splits your face as you start tapping your foot to the beat.

Before it’s over, you’re singing along and swinging your hips in time with its rhythm.


	2. Quit Your Day Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton has a proposition for you! Time to get started on your big break... probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, heh! I'm a slow writer. XD
> 
> The song is "When It Rains" by Paramore! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3IAybZOt-E

Oddly enough, or maybe not so oddly now that you think about it, the very next day is when things turn into an adventure.

You’re back behind the counter at the daily grind, happily working the register while Burgerpants grumbles in the background. The lunch rush is just dying down, although thankfully there weren’t as many people today as there might have been on a weekend. “Here’s your change! Have a spark-ular day!” you call after the monster you just finished serving. She probably doesn’t hear you, although it doesn’t bother you too much. Getting upset about putting in a lot of effort and positivity isn’t really going to make a lot of difference.

“Little buddy, how do you even stay like that all day?” your coworker huffs as he goes to prep a few things.

“Like what?”

“All… you know. Smiley and shit.”

A smile blooms on your face, and you turn toward him – only planning to do so for long enough to answer him. “You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar! Besides, a lot of the time, just having a kind word or a smile can make someone’s day. You know? I know it brightens my shift up when a customer smiles at me or says something nice!”

The response you get for your trouble is a scoff. “Still doesn’t explain how you _stay_ like that all the time. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so much as twitch if someone yells at you.”

“Psh. You should try it sometime and actually be genuine about it. Takes more muscles to frown than to smile!” With that, you turn around to see if there are any other customers who’ve walked up…

… And find yourself nose-to-nose with the robot who owns this place.

The squeak that passes your lips as you pull backward almost doesn’t sound human. Your face turns red, much to the apparent amusement of your employer. “Well, good afternoon, darling. What a warm welcome!”

You have to stare at him for a few seconds; although you were told you had his approval to start working here a few months ago, and you’ve seen him passing by once or twice, you’ve actually never seen Mettaton in person before. Not this close, anyway. You were literally about an inch away from your noses bumping, and in fact if you’d swung around with any more vigor, you would have. The common conception about him being devastatingly handsome is proven true, although you really didn’t have much doubt. That smile on his face is a bit too smug for your liking, although it definitely suits him. His hair looks soft and inky… bangs cover his right eye, so you can really only assume that it matches the one you can see. Speaking of his eye? _God._ You feel like that eye is piercing your own. It’s bright pink, and would probably be garish if not for the fact that its glow is gently muted. The color flickers slightly when he lets out a giggle and leans his hip against the counter.

“Speechless, are we, darling? Don’t worry – I have that effect on people!” His smile switches to something far more amiable as he taps you on the nose. “My, but you’re absolutely adorable! You’re the only beauty working here, right?” One gloved hand sweeps up against his forehead, and he makes believe that he’s searching hard for something. His gaze passes over Burgerpants once or twice before returning to you for good. “I see one beauty and one grumpy little beast! Goodness me, how ever do you put up with that sour look he wears every day?”

Despite the fact that you really do care for your coworker, you can’t help but laugh along at Mettaton’s antics. Wow, he’s… a lot friendlier than you expected. He’s making you feel as if you’re not a stranger at all. “Well,” you grin, unable to stop yourself from teasing Burgerpants just a little more, “let’s just say I make up for him.” You poke your friend in the side, giving him an apologetic look when he yowls at you and smacks your hand away. Of course, that look probably doesn’t do much good seeing as your face is still crinkled with laughter.

Mettaton lets out another few giggles, a glitching effect underlying them. “Aren’t you the charmer? I’m so glad I have someone like you working for me! You remind me of… well, me! What a great attitude. Couldn’t be happier if I tried!”

With that, he forces you back even more as he hops up to actually sit on the counter. Even though that little voice in the back of your head reminds you that you should probably sanitize that after he’s gone, you can’t help but feel the heat rise in your cheeks a bit. “On to more pressing business, though! You two served a ghost monster yesterday, didn’t you?” He holds up his hand at a height that’s roughly about up to his chest. “About this tall, shy little thing, saddest eyes you’ve ever seen? They were probably wearing headphones at the time, also!”

“Oh…!” Your mind flashes back to the previous afternoon, immediately recognizing who your boss is talking about. Does he know that poor, sweet ghost who practically had to snap you out of your inattentiveness? Yikes; if he does, they probably told him all about how distracted you were. You were as nice to them as you could be, but looking back, the fact that you took so long to serve them because you were goofing off sounds like pretty bad customer service. “I, um, I do remember them! Am I, uh… in trouble? I-I mean, they were so nice about everything, but I took way too long to see that they were even there… I’m so sorry about that. Do you need me to take a day off without pay or something?”

A surprised look flashes across his face, and before you know what’s happening, one of his fingers is pressed to your lips. He’s laughing again, too, although it’s much more subdued than a moment ago. “Shh, shh! Nothing like that! My goodness, for all that pep in your step, you certainly jump to the worst-case scenario rather quickly, don’t you?” The smile he gives you is soft and accepting, and actually… it reminds you of the ghost who was here yesterday. Kind… understanding… reassuring. “That ghost is actually my cousin, Napstablook! Now, let’s just say Blooky… well… they don’t exactly have a lot of friends, you know?”

He moves his finger in order to press his palm down on the counter and prop his feet up. “They’re awfully shy, as you probably saw from meeting them, and… they get upset easily. So they’ve never really been good with other people, just because they’re afraid of someone not liking them or… being rejected. Most people tend to ignore them, and if you can believe it, some people even make fun of them. As you can imagine, I don’t take well to that, but I can’t… I can’t be there all the time to help, unfortunately. They’ve just had such a hard time, especially since we came to the surface… I mean, you know what I’m talking about, right?”

“Well, yeah, of course,” you answer, and thank God that it’s an honest one. Despite being happy yourself, you weren’t always a social butterfly – there was a time when you were younger that you were actually a lot like Napstablook. Sometimes the scariest thing in the world was talking to someone else. “It’s not always easy making friends, especially when you’re as shy as it seems like they are.”

… The one thing that confuses you a little, though. How are a ghost and a robot cousins? _Magic, probably,_ your mind fills in for you, and you just kind of let the question go for now.

Regardless, Mettaton picks up right where you left off. If you’re not mistaken, that expression he’s giving you looks almost like admiration. “That’s where you come in, darling! Oh, Blooky couldn’t believe how sweet you were to them. You kept them from crying, you smiled genuinely at them; they said you even paid for their order when you didn’t have to! It was all they could talk about when I walked them home yesterday.” His eye sparks with a fuchsia glint and a smile to match as he stares down at you. “Well, it was _almost_ all they could talk about.” He leans against the wall, crossing one leg over the other to get comfortable. “They also mentioned how you have the voice of an angel, and well, of course _that_ got my attention even more…”

You can feel the blush racing to your face again, a hand reaching up to press against your cheek. As if that’s going to help. It had been clear that Napstablook appreciated your singing – gushing about your voice to Mettaton, though? Holy shit. This is unbelievable… and it actually got his attention. That was kind of stunning, to be honest, because the way you understood it, Mettaton’s fancy wasn’t easy to grab unless you were covered in sparkles. “O-Oh… well, I… wow. They, um, they did tell me they really liked my voice… that was kind of the highlight of my day, you know? Most people think my humming and stuff is annoying. They’re such a nice person – uh – monster?” Ah, nice. Now is not the time to be tripping over your words! “… They’re, um, they’re nice. I’m really glad I could help them out. If they’d like to, uh… tell them that they’re more than welcome to make some plans with me, yeah? It’s always great to have more friends.”

“Oh, yes, yes, of course! I’m sure they’ll be absolutely tickled to spend some time with you. Now, allow me to use that to segue into my next point…” It feels like a wave of static passes over you when he drapes his arm over his knee and shoots you probably the most seductive look he can. “Would you sing a little something for me, darling?”

For a few seconds, all you can do is stand there open-mouthed, gaping like you’re some kind of fish. Did he just…? Is he really asking you to…? “But – but, um, Mr. Mettaton–”

“Ah, ah! No formalities. It’s just _Mettaton_ to you, sweetheart.”

“ – Mettaton,” you press on, “I’m not a musician! I’ve never had any… like… training or anything. The closest I’ve had to vocal coaching was choir class for two years in high school.” Is that your heart pounding against your ears? … And your chest? It suddenly feels so warm in here, and all you want to do is run out. If you sing, he’ll probably be disappointed, and… and why does he want to hear you sing, anyway? Just because their cousin likes your voice? You’re lucky that your eyes can focus, otherwise the whole world might be spinning instead of just your thoughts.

His hand waves at you dismissively, as if the fact that your voice is completely unpolished isn’t important at all. “Exactly! That’s what I’m looking for, darling – someone totally unknown, with raw talent and no contract! The fact is,” he elaborates, the hand gestures continuing, “monster-human relations are going okay, but we need every little push we can possibly get. Now, famous human singers? As wonderful as they are, most of their record companies and whatnot tend to be most focused on fame. That would be their only motive at recording a duet with me, and… well, let’s face it. The majority of people aren’t nearly as stupid as they act sometimes. They’d understand that a human sensation teaming up with _any_ monster, even one as fabulous as me, would be for publicity, and nothing else.”

That smile on his face is so hopeful and passionate that you don’t dare interrupt him. He’s… making some good points, actually. A famous human working in tandem with a monster would probably seem… gimmicky? At least until monsters have been around longer and are seen as more normal. “O… Okay, I’m with you so far. Where do I fit in, though?”

“Glad you asked!” If it’s possible, his smile just gets wider. It’s… kind of cute, honestly. “Well, if I do a duet with a human who _isn’t_ famous, people would see that the human working with me isn’t just doing it for more fame! They’d see that, deep down… monsters and humans can understand each other, and aren’t that different, and can even be friends!” His speech is finished up with a sober look and a dramatic exhale before he looks down at you again. The smile has faded a little, but the optimism behind it is just as strong. “Well, I, ah… of course, it would only be one little blip on the whole monsters’ rights radar. It would do wonders, though! We really do need all we can get. Plus, it works on the other side, too. Some monsters still fear humans, and seeing as I’m famous among monsters, doing something like this might help ease some of that. It would just make things that much less stressful on both ends.”

 _Wow._ Although you never noticed it before (likely just because you haven’t paid much attention to him outside of concerts and such), Mettaton is actually very well-spoken. He’s got this way of getting points across that are elegant and perfectly spelled out… all while sounding as if he’s talking to someone who’s already a friend. It’s kind of shocking, in a way. For all his theatrics, it seems he’s capable of getting serious in a heartbeat. Who knew that he could get you on his side with just a little persuasion? Because yes, you’re definitely on his side now. He makes a lot of sense, and if he’s looking for someone like you, the most you can do is give it a shot. “So… you, um… you want to hear me sing, and… if you like it… we’ll be doing a good thing together?”

“Yes, yes, darling!!” Annnnnd the smile is back in full force. Both hands clasp at his chest, and he throws in a few bats of his eyelashes for good measure – as if he thinks there’s any doubt on your part that can be swayed by a final drizzle of endearment. “Oh, _please_ just sing something for me. If Blooky likes your voice, you’ve got to be good… they’ve got a real ear for this sort of thing! They’re my DJ, and they mix almost all of my music!”

“O… Okay, then!” There’s still not a lot of confidence in this, but you can feel a little welling up inside you. It’s enough for one song, at least. And really, what’s the worst that could happen? “Should I do one of your songs? There are a lot of them I like, I’m not sure I could pick…”

He shakes his head, and the smile doesn’t disappear this time. “No, no! I already know that you can sing my music; I trust Blooky’s instincts. Just sing something else, _anything_ else as long as it’s not death metal! Take a minute to prepare, and go ahead whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.”

You nod slowly, rolling all your favorite songs around in your mind to pick one out. A couple of quick warm-ups – ones that you barely remember from those two years of high school choir – pass your lungs and lips as you get a good song ready. Finally, you straighten up into as good of a posture as you can manage, take a breath, and begin to sing.

 

 

“ _And when it rains on this side of town,_  
_it touches everything._  
_Just say it again and mean it._  
_We don’t miss a thing;_  
_you made yourself a bed at the bottom_  
_of the blackest hole,_  
_and convinced yourself that it’s not_  
_the reason you don’t see the sun anymore._

_And no, oh,_  
_how could you do it?_  
_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, I need the ending,_  
_so why can’t you stay_  
_just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains, well, you always find an escape–_  
_just running away_  
_from all of the ones who love you;_  
_from everything._  
_You made yourself a bed at the bottom_  
_of the blackest hole,_  
_and you’ll sleep till May…_  
_you’ll say you don’t wanna see the sun anymore._

_And no, oh,_  
_how could you do it?_  
_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, I need the ending,_  
_so why can’t you stay_  
_just long enough to explain?_

_Take these chances to turn it around._  
_Let’s take these chances; we’ll make it somehow._  
_And take these chances and turn it around…_  
_Just turn it around!_

_No…_  
_how could you do it?_  
_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh,_  
_how could you do it?_  
_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

_No, oh,_  
_I need the ending,_  
_so why can’t you stay_  
_just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time–  
take my time._ ”

What you don’t expect is to be assaulted with a sudden roar of applause as soon as you take a breath in once you finish. Nor do you expect all that noise to be coming from _one person._

Yes, Mettaton is going absolutely nuts for your little performance. Although it’s not completely over the top, it’s enough to make you feel a little flustered. There are stars in his eyes, he’s clapping wildly, and one long squeal is leaving his voicebox. “Oh, my God, _darling!!_ ” In one swift motion he’s jumped down from the counter, the heels of his boots landing with a clack on the other side. “I can’t believe it! Oh, but Blooky was right – your voice is like an angel!”

Your face is heating up again, especially when Burgerpants gives a friendly punch to your shoulder. Seriously, an angel? You’re not sure that your voice is quite at that level… never mind that your voice is being compared to his. Mettaton’s voice is the perfect blend of unique and smooth and everything that someone needs to attract people and be a success. What on Earth could possibly stand up to that? “O-Oh, come on, now… I’m not _that_ good. Really.”

“If it weren’t for the fact that you’re an amazing singer, I’d say you were deaf for not realizing how lovely your voice is!” Immediately his hands are clasped around yours as he leans forward. “Sweetheart, you’re exactly what I need! If you don’t already have plans… would it be possible for me to snag you for a late lunch break? I’m sure Burgerpants is more than happy to man the place alone for a little while!” The look he shoots your coworker can be described as just short of _terrifying,_ which startles you since Mettaton has been nothing but bubbly and amiable to you. “ _Right,_ darling?”

Burgerpants gives what sounds like a huff and a sigh mixed together; probably not wanting to deal with customers by himself for five minutes, let alone an hour, but resigned to the fact that it seems like he’s going to have to. “Y’know, it’s her decision, not mine, sooooo… I think you should be asking her.”

“Oh–! Hmm. Mmmmfffff… well!” The look on his face seems to suggest that he’s absolutely loath to admit that Burgerpants kind of has a point there. Although, you’d actually be happy to go whether Mettaton asked you directly or not. He’s been sweet about the whole thing, and it seems like it would be kind of fun. “I-I already asked her! She just hasn’t answered me yet!” Conveniently leaving out the fact that it was because he didn’t really give you a chance to answer, he turns back to you. Your guess is that he’s just glad to have a reason not to look at your coworker anymore. “So, darling, what do you say? Would that be alright with you?”

Even with all the happiness buzzing around you, what’s happening has barely even set in. Mettaton, _your boss,_ wants you to record a duet with him in order to help the monsters’ rights campaign, and he came to hear your voice because his cousin said you sounded good. You’re not really thinking about all the work this might entail, or even what kind of work besides singing. It… sounds like a good time to you. Besides, he asked so nicely, and by the way he’s batting those long eyelashes at you, it appears that he really, _really_ wants this. “Oh… s-sure. I’d love to.”

The robot lets out a squeal of excitement before practically pulling you up over the counter and into an embrace. Contrary to what someone might think, he’s actually rather warm, like the bottom of a working laptop. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you!!!_ Oh, goodness, you’re an absolute lifesaver, sweetheart! Come on now, let’s head to the studio and start getting things sorted out, shall we?” A sarcastic wink is thrown over his shoulder at your coworker as Mettaton ushers you away. “Don’t worry, Burgerpants, I’ll bring her back in one piece!”

You don’t really have a choice but to let him drag you along, even as you hear an irritated sigh from your friend. Although you feel kind of bad about leaving Burgerpants back there all alone, there’s a sort of fluttery giddiness building up in your chest.

Besides, you already agreed. Regardless of what you’ve just gotten yourself into… you’re kind of past the point of no return now.


	3. ... Or Maybe Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton formally introduces you to his cousin. You all talk about this setup in a little more detail. Also, it turns out that Mettaton's heart is probably literally made of gold. (As far as you know, anyway.)
> 
> Also also, Napstablook is the cutest shy bean to ever bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! :c Life's been kind of nuts, I lost the inspiration for this story, etc. etc. etc. My grandfather passed away and since I'm the only one without a job right now, I've been living 24/7 with my grandma who has Alzheimer's and depression. It's only been a few months, but I feel like I've been walking on eggshells and being her verbal punching bag. It's just difficult and it's kind of sapped my energy and motivation for a lot of things. :/
> 
> But, on the bright side, I have an extra long chapter for you guys! I didn't mean for it to be this long, and it's a LOT different than how I originally planned it... but I'm happy with the way it turned out. :D
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment if you like how it's going so far! <3

The room that Mettaton leads you to is buzzing with excitement, yet somehow the atmosphere is still laid-back. It’s got this tingle of energy mixed with relaxation that makes you want to be productive in some way. Is it magic? Or is it just the natural feeling of this workspace? It’s not exactly what you feel while you’re working in the restaurant, because working in the restaurant, honestly, anything you feel is because of your own ambition. Here, it’s… effortless.

“Wow,” you breathe, barely realizing you’ve even said something.

What clues you in is Mettaton’s metallic laughter beside you. His hand is still on your back, leading you in a certain direction despite you trying to take in everything all at once. “A little overwhelmed by this place, darling? Don’t worry. I won’t let you get lost or stolen away!”

You look back over at him, and your face heats up a little. “O-oh, no, not at all! It’s just… everything looks so… I mean, everybody here is so busy and looks so happy! It’s…” Your shoulders give a tiny shrug as an explanation. “… Different from the restaurant.”

He laughs again with a nod that says he completely understands. “Oh, that. Well, the work everybody is doing here is quite a bit different from retail! Besides,” he grins as he gently elbows you in the ribs, “back here, there’s no sourpuss blocking your view.”

“Ah…” The smile you give him is no less sincere, although your eyebrows draw together. He really doesn’t mind reaming into his employee, does he? What did Burgerpants ever do to piss him off besides having a generally not-so-sunny attitude? “BP isn’t a bad guy, you know. He’s a pretty good friend when you really need him, and… I mean. He _did_ train me.  I know he’s not exactly all smiles, but… he’s the only person I really have to rely on while I’m working. And he’s never let me down. He’s never let me down even when we’re not at work.”

A surprised look flashes across Mettaton’s face. It’s like he never contemplated that someone as upbeat as you could actually be friends with someone as pessimistic as Burgerpants. “… You two actually hang out with each other outside of work?”

“Yeah, of course.” You shoot him a bigger smile so that hopefully he doesn’t think you’re trying to tell him off or something. “Once, within the first few months I started working, my car broke down at night. Everybody else I called didn’t pick up, but BP did. He went to actual trouble driving to come get me so that I wouldn’t have to walk home alone in the dark. He can be an asshole sometimes, but… I mean… deep down, he’s not a bad guy.”

The look on Mettaton’s face seems to suggest that the thought of Burgerpants being a genuinely nice person never crossed his mind. You can’t say you blame him, because if their interaction back there was any indication of what their relationship is like, you can see how Mettaton might think that Burgerpants was just an all-around dick with no good points. “… Thank you for telling me that, sweetheart. Perhaps I’m a bit too hard on him. It’s just – he was different when I hired him, you know? And he’s done a few things that just make it hard for me to fully trust him.”

You snort softly, rolling your eyes. “Like, what? Like that little misadventure that gave him his nickname? You should have heard how much he was _begging_ Bratty not to tell me about that.”

“… Yes, like that.” It looks like Mettaton is trying to keep himself from chuckling at the memory. All things considered, even though he was smuggling Glamburgers to Bratty and Catty… the image of them just falling out of his pants is kind of hard not to laugh at. “Either way, I appreciate your experience with him. Perhaps I really ought to ease up a little; I’m working on being less… casually intimidating.”

Your response is just to shrug. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t think you’re _that_ bad. You talked to me like you already knew me. Like I was… you know, your friend. Instead of some random person you’ve never met before. That was nice. If that’s how you talk to everyone else, I don’t think you’re that intimidating. You’re a nice person – you just haven’t seen the sides of BP that I have, so you come off a little harsh to him. It doesn’t mean you’re intimidating all-around or not a good person. You just don’t know what BP is like outside of his job, that’s all.”

The smile he aims your way is soft and sweet. There’s something unidentifiable in his eyes, and once again you’re reminded of that ghost. Yep, they’ve gotta be cousins, alright. “Darling, thank you for speaking honestly with me. It’s rare to find someone who can tell you the truth without seeming rude, but you’ve done it. So – well, anyway. First things first!” His smile morphs into a big grin as he knocks on a certain door. “Shall we say hello to Blooky?”

“Oh!” It’s not like he gave you much notice… seeing them again would be great, though. You’re certainly not about to object. “Yeah, sounds good to me! Are you sure we’re not interrupting them?” Of course, Mettaton probably knows his cousin better than you do. It would just be inconsiderate if you burst into the room while they were doing something and messed it up.

“No, no, don’t worry about that! You’re sweet to think of it, but they don’t mind being talked to while they’re working. They just don’t like a _lot_ of people in here all at once. Overwhelms them, you know? But you and I should be fine.” Mettaton gives a few swift knocks on the door, then just opens it. Like a warning maybe? Just letting Napstablook know the two of you are here? “Blooooooooky!” he calls as he bursts into the room.

The ghost is currently sitting at a computer, headphones on, tiny arms tapping away at the keys. Almost as soon as Mettaton enters the room, they’re wrapped up in a big hug, although he’s careful of their headphones. When that happens, their arms are kind of trapped, but they laugh softly a few times. “H-hi… hi, Mettaton…” Once he lets them go, they move to take their headphones off. “You’re… done with your break… already?”

“Sort of!” To your not-at-all surprise, Mettaton gives them a smooch on top of their head before letting go. “I was only half-truthful with you, darling, I apologize. Actually, when I left for a break, I went to go find (Name) here! She came for a little visit!”

“Oh… oh…!” They seem to see you now, and out of… embarrassment? They start to fade away slightly. “S… sorry… that was really… really rude of me… not to say hello… oh, no… I’m sorry…”

You give them a smile as you walk closer, shutting the door behind you. “Hey, no worries! – Napstablook? Am I, uh, saying that right?” you chuckle.

“Yeah… that’s right… oh, geez… you’re so nice…” They don’t fade away more than they already have, which is good. Although they still don’t come back to how they were before. “Oh… oh, no… I just realized… I-I don’t know _your_ name… I’m sorry… I’m so rude…”

“Oh, Blooky…” Mettaton sighs, and it looks like he’s trying to figure out what to say to them. “You’re not rude! I told her your name, but there was no way you could have known hers until now! It’s really not a big deal, darling.”

Before he can say anything else, you make your way over to Napstablook. Similarly to the last time you saw them, their eyes are quivering like they’re about to cry. There are even tears forming in their eyes. Poor thing. “Hey, hey, don’t cry.” You reach to place a gentle hand on the top of their head. They flinch a little, but don’t pull away. “Like Mettaton said, it’s not a big deal. I didn’t introduce myself when we first met, and I wasn’t wearing my nametag. You don’t have anything to apologize for, and it really isn’t that important, you know? It’s not worth crying over. You’re one of the nicest people – uh, monsters–”

There goes your brain tripping over words again, and your mouth’s following it like a baby duck. “– Um, one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. You’re, like, the farthest thing from rude ever. I mean, I work in retail,” you laugh as you give them a slight pat, “so I _know_ rude. And you’re not it. Also, my name’s (Name)! So, hey, now you know.”

With that, you slowly move your hand, smiling at them. “You okay?”

They’ve still got tears in their eyes as they nod in response. It looks like what you said really affected them, despite the fact that you think anyone should have done something like that for anyone who’s upset because of something tiny. It’s just what’s right, isn’t it? Not to mention, you can’t picture anyone being so mean to such a sweet ghost, often enough to make them feel like they’re rude when they’re the exact opposite. “Y… yeah… I think I’m… I’m okay… I-I’m still sorry… thank you…”

“Nah, don’t even worry about it, okay? Don’t be sorry. You sure you’re okay?” Because at the moment, you’re not sure if they really are.

They nod again. “I’m okay… thanks again…”

You shrug. “Like I said, no worries. Your feelings matter more than for me to just stand around ignoring that you were upset.” You give them one final smile, then turn back toward Mettaton. “Is it okay if I sit down?”

The look on his face is pleasant, if a little shocked. You’re not quite sure why he seems so surprised about the fact that you tried to make his cousin feel better. Is it really _that_ rare that people console Napstablook? They’re shy and sensitive; being easily upset doesn’t mean they don’t deserve comfort. “Of course, sweetheart, have a seat! My, but it looks like you’re as nice as I thought you must be.”

You feel your face flush as you take a seat on the couch. For a moment you wonder why there’s a sofa in here, since this room seems like it’s where Napstablook mixes music. Then it hits you that, as close as they are, Mettaton probably sits in here listening to whatever Napstablook wants to show him. Even though Mettaton seems busy, and he definitely trusts his cousin’s creative abilities, he doesn’t strike you as the type who would want absolutely zero involvement in his own music. “If you say so…”

“Yes! I do! And you have to accept it, because I’m your boss. What I say goes.” The tone of his words is playful and matches the grin on his face. He sits down beside you, crossing one leg over the other. “Now! Obvious darling that you are aside, I did bring you here to discuss this little opportunity of ours.”

Napstablook drifts over after carefully setting their headphones down on a nearby stand. “Oh… Mettaton… that idea you had… did she… did she say… yes?”

A mechanical giggle leaves the robot’s voicebox, and he nods eagerly. “She did indeed, Blooky! I explained the basics to her, then had her sing a little something for me. Ah, you should have _heard_ it…” He leans your way, grabbing your chin in his hand and tilting your face toward Napstablook… squishing your cheeks in the process. “And just look at this precious face! Someone who looks _and_ sounds as beautiful as she does, well – this song of ours is going to be a hit!”

“All of your songs are hits,” you point out. It’s hard to talk around your smushed face, but Mettaton’s passion is so infectious that you just ignore it, opting to keep smiling. Seeing someone who’s so ambitious and believes in what they do so much is so… refreshing. As good a friend as Burgerpants is and as pleasant as most of your customers are, it’s very rare that you see someone as excited about something as Mettaton is about all of his ventures. “Do you have a song ready for me to start practicing?”

Mettaton laughs again, his hand moving away from your face. “Oh, darling, no, no. We haven’t even started writing the lyrics, or the music. Although – Blooky, darling, you did say you had a general sound in mind for it?”

“Oh… no… not really… I mean…” Napstablook fades away a little again, obviously flustered about being put on the spot. “I just… well… I wanted it to be… sort of… that in-between of… high-energy and… intimate… you know…? So… kind of a sound… but… more just… you know… a… general sort of… mmm… yeah, um…”

You nod as you adjust your position on the couch. “Yeah, I get that! Kind of like a rock ballad? Or, like… I mean, most of Mettaton’s music is pop, so… pop ballad? I guess? But, yeah, that sounds really cool! I bet that would be perfect for the kind of effect you want, Mettaton,” you add, turning back to the robot. “You know, right, something catchy but meaningful. Not too slow, not too fast.”

“Yeah…” Napstablook speaks up as they float over to hover by Mettaton. “That’s… yeah, wow. You… you understood what I was talking about… even though I… described it really… badly…”

“Nah, you described it great. That’s how I knew what you were talking about!” You flash Napstablook a smile, then look toward Mettaton again. “So, what can I do to help the whole process along? Oh, uh… if anything.” Whoops, maybe that was a misstep. Why would either of them want your help with making the song? You’re not a musician. All Mettaton said was that he wanted you to do a duet with him. He probably doesn’t want or need your help with actually writing and composing, and Napstablook seems like the kind of monster who prefers to work alone.

Mettaton tilts his head at you, then slides his hand gently over top of yours. “Oh, my, look at that face! It’s so strange of you to worry when just a few seconds before you were all bubbly. Goodness! That happened earlier, too. Don’t worry, love, you can relax.” He aims another charming smile your way. “Now, to answer your question… I know you said you don’t know a lot about music. However, seeing that I’m hoping to make a serious impact with this song, I want it to be absolutely perfect. I trust Blooky, but their style is different than mine, and sometimes there are little tweaks I like to make to a piece, not to mention they often need a lot of reassurance. Blooky, you would feel a lot better about the music if you had someone else to bounce ideas off of, right?”

“… Yeah…” The hesitance with which they admit it doesn’t seem like it’s because Mettaton is pressuring them. It’s more that it sounds like they’re embarrassed about something they probably see as bothering someone else. They glance down at the floor in a blatant attempt to avoid your eyes. “I mean… you help me a lot… with that kind of thing… Mettaton… but… it’s… it’s nice to get… another… perspective… you know…? Especially for this… like… a _human_ perspective…” If you’re not mistaken, their face flushes a light shade of blue, and they’re avoiding your eyes. “Lately… it feels like… I’m getting into… a rut… where all the music I mix sounds… predictable… like… like I’ve done the same beat… or hook… or sequence… a million times before… so, um…” They disappear a little bit again. “If… if you wouldn’t mind… (Name)… it’s okay… if you don’t want to… though… no pressure…”

“Hey, you don’t have to say that. There’s no pressure for me; you’ve both been really nice about this.” You reach over again, giving Napstablook another pat on the head. “You’re fine! And, you know, that does sound pretty cool.” Your gaze turns back to Mettaton. “When would be best for me to do that?”

A robotic hum leaves the speakers on his chest as he taps a finger against his lips. “Hmmmm… well. You work the same shift at the Emporium every day, don’t you? What is it… Burgerpants gets there at seven or seven-thirty A.M. and stays until four P.M., I know. I can’t remember, though – what’s your shift?”

You smile and pull out your phone for the picture of your schedule for this week. It’s pretty much the same as every week, so it should give him an idea of when you work. “BP’s the manager, so he makes the schedule for us. He usually has me get there around ten or ten-thirty, and I stay until we close at seven.” It’s kind of weird to only have the two of you working in this one location. You do a lot of the jobs – you’re a cashier, a cook, and kind of an assistant manager since you have to do the closing duties. Burgerpants is nice about it because when you took the job originally, he just had you listed as a cashier for your actual job title, and after the first month or so that you worked, he ‘promoted’ you to the job title of assistant manager. “So, I usually get off my shift anywhere between seven and seven-thirty… depending on whether or not it’s busy when we’re supposed to close. Sometimes he has me come in earlier if he expects a busy day.”

“Right, right…” Mettaton’s hand is gentle with your phone as he looks over the schedule. “… Oh, dear. Darling, do you really work weekends as well? You’re working all seven days! When on Earth do you get a break??”

You imagine that smile on your face looks more than a little sheepish. “Well… I really don’t get a day off, unless I ask for it in advance. Is that a problem? My last couple of retail jobs, they didn’t like me working every single day even if I was just doing part-time, since it took hours away from the other employees. Plus now I’m working full-time, seven days a week, my shift means I need an hour break, two fifteen-minute breaks, and means I get benefits… so, um…”

“Well, it’s a problem for me! Darling, if you’re working that shift every single day, every single week, that means you’re working at least sixty hours a week, and you’re telling me sometimes even _more_ than that?! That’s too much!” He frowns as he hands your phone back. It doesn’t sound like he’s upset because of the whole breaks and benefits thing, or because he has to pay you for all those hours. The look on his face reads as genuine concern for _you._ “That’s… that’s too much, sweetheart. How are you still _standing?_ Aren’t you tired?”

Your shoulders tense up a little, and you stare right back at him. Nobody’s ever really thought your schedule was that strange before. Sure, you’ve had friends complain that you don’t go out to clubs and stuff with them once you get off work, because you don’t feel like drinking and dancing after you’re done working. But nobody’s ever told you that you’re working too much. “… Well… kind of, I guess. Sometimes. But I like my job, for the most part, and – I mean, I need the money.” You point your eyes down a little finally, pointedly avoiding Mettaton’s. “BP works just as much as I do. I know you’re busy and all, and you probably don’t handle the hiring and stuff… but it’s just the two of us in that restaurant. There’s no other staff, so we _have_ to be there every day. If we had more people, I’d probably request at least weekends off. It’s just not possible, though.”

He shakes his head, and looks over at Napstablook. They’ve got the same worried expression that he has. The two of them share what seems to be a silent conversation, then Mettaton turns back to you. “Hasn’t Burgerpants told anyone you need staff down there?”

“… I think he’s _tried…_ ” you answer, your eyes still pointing at the floor. “Whenever he mentions that he’s gonna talk to his boss about being short-staffed, the next day I ask how it went. He always says nobody listened.”

There’s something dark and pensive about Mettaton’s expression now. He looks at the door before letting out a long sigh. “Oh, dear. I’m sorry, darling – this is all my fault. Even though I have other people managing my locations elsewhere, I’ve always taken control of this location myself. This was the first resort I built when I got to the surface, so I wanted to… keep it in my own hands.” Another sigh, and he gets up off the couch. “It seems I’ve gotten too busy with other things to do that anymore, if that’s the way it’s been.”

_Oh._ So he _is_ the one who handles the hiring and stuff for this Emporium. That look on his face makes a lot more sense now. Combined with his voice, you’d go so far as to say he sounds guilty. “Mettaton, it’s not your fault… like you just said, you’re busy.”

“Yes, I am, but that’s no excuse if things have been this bad for you. Having only two of you, with you both working nine-hour days every single day… it’s not fair to you or him. It isn’t right.” Mettaton stands stiffly for a moment, back to you, then turns around. Unexpectedly, he’s smiling now. “Okay, darling, here’s what I’m going to do.”

Oh, boy.

“First things first, the two of you are getting a full week off. With pay, of course.” His heels click against the tile floor as he paces the room. Every point he makes is ticked off on his fingers, and you wouldn’t be surprised if he’s making some kind of list in his head. “I’m going to bring in two temporary workers to handle that so you and Burgerpants get some time away from work. You did say you know Bratty and Catty, right? I’m sure they’ll be happy to pick things up for a week in your absence.”

You almost can’t believe it. This wasn’t your intent, to get time off; you were just answering his questions honestly and trying to figure out when you’d be able to help him and Napstablook. Is he serious about all this? Most bosses would change all this, sure, but most bosses wouldn’t give you a whole week off while they sorted things out. And he’s still going to _pay you_ for that week he’s giving you. “Mettaton… you don’t have to give me a week off! And you can’t pay us if we’re not working! That’s too much!”

He chuckles and shakes his head. The smirk he gives you is… maddeningly cocky. And somehow attractive…? “Oh, darling, I think _I_ make that decision. Don’t worry – I can take the hit. Besides, I want to do this for you. Now, second thing, I’m going to find two more permanent employees who can run the place. That’s going to take the strain off you and Burgerpants so that you don’t have to kill yourselves working every single day.”

This has to be a dream or something. It just has to be.

“Third, you don’t have to come here and work with us during that week, alright, sweetie?” His smirk softens into a smile which he gives you and Napstablook. “We have a lot of time to get this song together, but you’ve been working at the Emporium nonstop for several months. You need a break so you can decompress.”

“That’s not necessary,” you try to speak up. Although you’re pretty sure he isn’t going to listen – he’s very obviously the type that there’s no stopping him once he’s set his mind to something – you have to try. This is all way too much for him to be doing for you. “Really, I’m happy to start doing this right away and–”

For the second time today, Mettaton’s finger is pressed against your lips. “Shush, darling. It’s your call if you end up wanting to, but I’d honestly rather you just relax for a little while. We’ve got plenty of time. Now, fourth of all… I’m going to get someone right to work making up new schedules for you and Burgerpants. As long as it’s alright with you, I think your hours can stay the same, but you’ll be getting at least two days a week off. Three, if you’d like. And fifth, I think a raise in pay for both of you is in order, given everything you’ve put up with so far. You’re both awfully loyal.”

He paces for another moment, then pulls out his own phone. Predictably, it’s pink and sparkly and… kind of adorable. A smile is aimed your way and he waves at Napstablook. “Now, in light of all this, I have a few calls to make. Blooky, would you mind escorting (Name) back to the Emporium so she can get some lunch and finish out her shift for today?”

“Yeah… no problem…” The ghost floats over to you, bobbing up and down in the air. “Oh… are you… are you ready to… go back… (Name)…?”

You take a few steps out of the door, moving on autopilot to return the wave that Mettaton gives you as his cousin drifts in the air beside you.

Oh, yeah. This is _definitely_ a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: it's not a dream. This is real as shit, yo.


End file.
